It is often required to connect the connecting pins of an electric component, such as a relay coil, to a fine insulated wire of less than 0.3 mm diameter. According to the prior art, this is done in such a way that the wire is wrapped at least three times around the free end of the connecting pin and is then argon-arc welded without melting the electrode, for a short time such as for a period of less than 0.75 seconds, preferably on the order of 0.5 seconds. Thereby, the wire forms a bead with the free end of the connection pin.
This prior art method has not proven entirely satisfactory since the wire winding may not be sufficiently affixed after the welding process but can be easily shifted, for instance if the component is mechanically stressed. The wire may be broken off or torn, especially in the area of the weld bead.
In addition, it is possible that a winding is destroyed by overheating. Especially if the wire is very thin, for instance of a diameter of less than 0.1 mm, it may be easily heated far above its melting point during the arc-welding process. Furthermore, the material can become hard or brittle since the material construction may change due to the heat during the welding process. Such a change of the material construction may break or tear the connection wire, especially in the area adjacent to the welding connection.